TimeWizard
by Blackbelt49
Summary: This evil wizard from the Gosei World comes to Earth to search for the legendary Sword of Time. Will the Goseingers be able to defeat him?


The Time Wizard

a Goseinger Fanfiction

by Daniel Taray

Chapter 1 The Evil Time Wizard Arrives

This story begins in the GoseiWorld. This man in a wizards robe is looking up something on this computer. "I finally make it into Master Heads castle and there is nothing on the location of the Sword of Time. Stupid Master Head! Wait a second! Whats that?" The man clicked on this icon of a map. It opened up this map of earth. On the map there was a yellow circle surrounding this portion of Japan with a key in the center of the circle.

"Finally I found a place to start looking!" The man printed off a copy of the map and headed out to Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth the Goseingers were packing up their belongings. The Tower of Heaven was finally rebuilt and they could finally go home. As an added bonuses they had finally defeated Brajira of the Messiah. "I'm going to miss this place." The door to Eri's room opened and Alata walked inside.

"Almost packed Eri?"

"Almost Alata. You know I'm going to miss this place."

"Me to Eri. But when we get home we'll be full fledged GoseiAngles. Everybody will be happy to see us."  
>"I guess your right Alata. Lets go. We have to set up the goodbye party for Nozomu." The two skick siblings headed out to help their friends set up the goodbye party.<p>

The next day the Goseingers and Nozomu were at the Tower of Heaven about to leave. "Well goodbye Nozomu. We'll miss you."  
>"Thanks for riding the Earth of evil."<br>"Well guys! Lets go home." The Goseingers were just about to enter the Tower of Heaven and return home when this figure leaped down from the top of the tower.

"I made it to Earth! Now I'll destroy the newly re-built Tower of Heaven so no pesky GoseiAngels can try and stop me." The figure pulled out this weird staff and thrust it at the Tower of Heaven. The Tower of Heaven blew up into millions of tiny pieces. The figure turned around and saw the dumbstruck Goseingers. "You guys didn't see anything OK."

Alata was really mad. This stranger had destroyed the Tower of Heaven their only way home. This person had some serious explaining to do. "Hey! What are you doing! We were just about to leave."

"I couldn't let any of those pesky GoseiAngeles interfering with my plans."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but we happen to be GoseiAngeles."

"WHAT! You five are GoseiAngeles!"

"Yep. I don't think we should let him get away with this. What about you guys?"  
>"Any person who destroys the Tower of Heaven should be destroyed." Hyde exclaimed.<p>

"Then lets do it! Change card! TENSOU!" The Goseingers morphed up. "Let's get him!" The five began attacking the man.

"Time Wind! GO!" This huge gust of wind shot out of the end of the mans staff sending the Goseingers flying backwards. Agri and Moune hopped up and quickly pull out their Rock Rush cards and put them in their Tensouders.

"Rock Rush card! Tensou!"

"Summon Landick power!" These two huge boulders came out of the Earth. Agri and Moune jumped up into the air and kicked the rocks in the direction of the man. But seconds before the boulders hit their targets the man shot his staff forward and this HUGE lighting bolt shot of the staff, destroyed the boulders and hit Agri and Moune knocking them to the ground.

"Agri, Moune!" Alata, Eri and Hyde ran over to the two. "Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah! But boy is this man strong."

"Enough fooling around. I've got a sword to search for. Time blast!: The man thrust his staff forward and this huge energy bolt shot out of the tip of the staff hitting the Goseingers full blast. They all fell to the ground wounded.

"LeonLaser!" These laser bolts hit the man knocking him backwards.

"GoseiKnight!" GoseiKnight walked toward the man.

"Prepare to die! How dare you mess with my comrades!" GoseiKnight shot again at the man. The man fell down wounded.

"Way to go GoseiKnight!" The Goseingers got up. "Lets lend GoseiKnight a hand! Gosei Weapon Card. TENSOU!" Alata's Skick sword appeared and the other Goseingers got their respective weapons. They then ran up to the man and began attacking. And they were succeeding in landing attacks on him.

"I can't last much longer! I need to get a plan put together." The man snapped his fingers together and he disappeared.

"Who was that guy?"

"I have no clue who that was. But we need to contact Master Head and tell him what is going on."

"I'll keep a look out for any monsters."

"OK see you later GoseiKnight."

Chapter 2

The Pollution Incident

The Goseingers demorphed and walked back to Nozomu's house to find out more info about this man. "Guys sorry your not able to go home."

"Its OK Nozomu. Hyde why don't you have Datas try and get a transmission to Master Head."

"Sure thing Alata!" Hyde walked over to Datas. "Datas can you try and get a transmission to Master Head?"

"I'll try my hardest!" Datas began trying to get a signal to Master Head. After 3 hours Datas finally got a signal to Master Head. "Guys I've finally got a signal with Master Head!"

"GoseiAngels what are you still doing on Earth? Everybody's waiting for you in the GoseiWorld."

"Well we were just about to leave to go home when this mysterious figure jumped out of the Tower of Heaven and destroyed it. He said he destroyed it so no GoseiAngels would interfere with his plans. But when he found out that we're GoseiAngels he began attacking us. Do you know who this man is?"  
>"Yes I do. His name is..."<p>

"A monster is attacking the city!"

"But Master Head was just about to tell us who the man that attacked us was."  
>"Agri don't worry. We'll contact him later. For now lets focus on destroying this monster."<p>

"Right!" The Goseingers morphed up and headed to the city. Once they arrived they saw that everybody was having a hard time breathing. "Whats going on? Whys everybody having trouble breathing?"

"Its all thanks to me." The Goseingers turned around and were hit by this big piece of coal. They were sent flying backwards.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Pollution Wizard. I give off a mixture of sulfur and other greenhouse gases that get into the air and make it hard for the humans to breath. I was sent by the Time Wizard to destroy you guys so you don't interfere with his plans."

"So that the name of the man who was attacking us. That explains why he could do such affective attacks on us with just his staff."

"Yep my master is a pretty strong and tough appoint. Now if your done its time for you to die. Time Drones! Attack!" These robots shot up out of the ground and ran right at them.

"Alata. You and Hyde go attack the Pollution Wizard. Agri, Moune and I will take care of the robots."

"OK!" Alata and Hyde summoned there respective weapons and began attacking the Pollution Wizard. They were doing a pretty good job of landing attacks on her.

"This has gone on long enough. I know what will make you guys surrender." The Pollution Wizard pulled this gun and fired at Alata and Hyde. They were hit full blast so hard that their morphing sequences were undone.

"Alata, Hyde!" Eri, Moune and Agri ran up to Alata and Hyde and helped them up. "Are you guys OK?"

"They're done for. I hit them with a special mixture of greenhouse gases that will mess with their ability to breath and close up their windpipes suffocating them. So spend your last few hours with them because by 6pm tonight they'll be dead." The Pollution Wizard snapped her fingers and disappeared.

The Time Wizard was walking into this library. He was there to find out more about this sacred key that was in a lot of Japanese legends. He walked into the library and headed straight for the legends section. He then began looking at all of the legends that had to do with keys. This thick golden bound book caught his attention. He flipped it open and began reading. He got to this one page and dropped the book after looking at this picture.

"SHHH!" The Time Wizard picked up the book. The reason he had dropped the book was because he saw a picture of one of the Goseingers he fought yesterday. A picture of GoseiYellow.

"So GoseiYellow has the key. I need to get it from her and FAST!" The Time Wizard ran out of the library in search of GoseiYellow. Along the way he ran into the Pollution Wizard.

"Master! I have injected my greenhouse gases into GoseiRed and GoseiBlue. Would you like me to inject my gases into the other 3?"

"NO! I just found out that GoseiYellow has the key that is on my map. I need you to wound them so I can swoop down and capture GoseiYellow."  
>"Right away sir!"<p>

Eri, Agri and Moune carried Alata and Hyde back to Nozomu's house. "What happened?"

"The Pollution Wizard hit Alata and Hyde with a mixture of greenhouse gases that in a few short hours will close up their windpipes suffocating them."

"I bet that if we destroy the Pollution Wizard Alata and Hyde won't suffocate."

"Moune you have Datas search for the Pollution Wizard. Agri and I will get these two settled in."

"Right!" But just as Moune was about to have Datas search Datas woke up.

"Guys! The Pollution Wizard is attacking the park!"

"Lets go!"  
>"No Alata! You and Hyde stay here where there is clean air to breath."<p>

"OK!" The 3 morphed and ran to the park.

"Where is she?"

"Ah the Goseingers. I see you left red and blue to die."  
>"Once we destroy you they'll turn back to normal."'<p>

"Oh but you won't be able to destroy me." The3 Goseingers began attacking the Pollution Wizard. They were doing an excellent job of attacking her.

"Lets end this! Lets combine our weapons and form GoseiBuster."

"But Agri! We need Alata and Hyde to form GoseiBuster."

"Looking for us!" The 3 turned around to see Alata and Hyde approaching them. "We couldn't stay behind and watch you guys fight."

"Well then lets form GoseiBuster."

"Assemble GoseiBuster!" The five combined there weapons and formed GoseiBuster. They then pulled out their respective Gosei Dynamic Cards and placed them on their respective weapons.

"Flashing Skick Power!"

"Raging Landick Power!"

"Serene Seaick Power!"

"PUNISH!" They fired and it hit the Pollution Wizard full blast destroying her.

Meanwhile in the parking lot outside the park the Time Wizard sensed that the Pollution Wizard had been destroyed. He pulled out his staff and aimed it toward the entrance to the park. He then fired and this green smoke came out of the tip of the staff.

The smoke reached the Pollution Wizard and it brought her back to life but this time 10 times bigger. "Yes now I can finally destroy you Goseingers!"

"Gosei Machine card! TENSOU!"

"Summon Gosei Dragon, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Snake, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Shark. Combine Gosei Great!"

"Gosei Great Advent!"

"Take some of my coal!" The Pollution Wizard created a huge piece of coal and threw it at Gosei Great. It hit it sending it backwards.

"We could use some help from the sea!"

"Do it Hyde!"

"You've got it! Seaick Brothers card! Tensou!"

"Summon Seaick Brothers!"

"Combine Seaick Brothers!"

"Seaick Gosei Great Advent!"

"Lets end this! Victory Charge Card Tensou!" Seaick Gosei Great Advent charged up its final attack and hit the Pollution Wizard destroying her.

But seconds before she was destroyed the Pollution Wizard shouted "NOW TIME WIZARD!" The Time Wizard appeared in the air right above Seaick Gosei Great Advent.

"Your mine GoseiYellow!" The Time Wizard thrust his staff forward. Inside the Seaick Gosei Great Advent Moune floated out of her chair and out of Gosei Great Advent.

"MOUNE!"

"ONICHAN!" Moune floated all they way up to the Time Wizard where he used his staff to envelop Moune in a glass enclosure trapping her. Then her and the Time Wizard disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


End file.
